


Close Your Eyes (Dream of Me)

by sogogibaby



Series: incubus au drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Incubus Baekhyun, M/M, Masturbation, Sleeping Kink, Smut, based off an SNS au, slight pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sogogibaby/pseuds/sogogibaby
Summary: Baekhyun needs attention, and he knows exactly how he's going to get it.based off of this sns au: https://twitter.com/92baekyeols/status/1061381907965825024





	Close Your Eyes (Dream of Me)

Chanyeol was lying down on the couch in the living room when his little boyfriend climbed on his thighs and let out a deep sigh. Chanyeol put his laptop down next to him and gave Baekhyun his full attention.

“What happened, puppy?” Chanyeol asked his pouting boyfriend. Baekhyun just whined on top of him and dug his nose into the nape of Chanyeol’s neck in reply. The warmth of Baekhyun’s breath on his neck set Chanyeol’s skin on fire, and sent a pang of warmth down his body.

“I can’t understand what you need if you don’t speak up, Baek.” Chanyeol reiterated, Baekhyun retaliating by biting the CEO’s neck. The feeling of Baekhyun’s sharp canines jolted the CEO’s skin, leaving a small string of pleasure in its wake. 

Chanyeol pulled at Baekhyun’s hair with a groan. “Are you trying to start something right now, babe?” Baekhyun nodded slightly into his boyfriend’s neck and then finally lifted himself up.

“You’ve been on your computer all day. I need some attention.” Baekhyun whispered lowly before descending his boyfriend’s body, ultimately landing on his crotch. “I need some food too.” 

Baekhyun nudged his boyfriend’s crotch with his nose, sliding it up and down in an eskimo kiss. Chanyeol seethed, his cock coming to life slowly under his boyfriend’s ministrations. Baekhyun stuck his tongue out, licking over the soft bump over and over, until he could taste the residue of precum bleeding through the elder’s boxers. 

He finally pulled Chanyeol’s boxers down, just so his penis was free. He sniffed the strong musk surrounding the base of his cock, right next to where the CEO’s balls hung freely. 

“What is puppy doing?” Chanyeol asked in between groans, searching for Baekhyun’s hair blindly with his hands. 

“Mmm.. sniffing.” Baekhyun took one last breath before taking the entire sack into his mouth. He let his saliva gather around the sack and slowly drip down his chin, under Chanyeol’s legs. 

Chanyeol readjusted himself on the couch and patted Baekhyun’s hair. “Pup, you’re drooling all over the couch.” Baekhyun’s eyes turned up towards Chanyeol’s looming figure, showcasing his lethal puppy eyes. Chanyeol chuckled, sticking his fingers into Baekhyun’s mouth alongside his nutsack. Baekhyun closed his eyes as he felt the slight burn of Chanyeol stretching his mouth even wider. Then, all he could feel was the dull pleasure of Chanyeol’s thick fingers pressing down against his teeth over and over again like a heartbeat. 

“Is puppy teething?” Baekhyun nodded slowly, eyes drooping at the wonderful feeling of his boyfriend massaging his mouth. “Are you going to go to sleep even though you’re the one who started this?” 

Chanyeol did not receive a reply this time, verbal or nonverbal. He chuckled at the cute sight of Baekhyun sleeping against his thigh with his balls still in his mouth. It wasn’t until Baekhyun tried to smack his lips that Chanyeol realized that his penis was still standing at full attention.

The CEO sighed before taking his fingers out of Baekhyun’s mouth and using the saliva as a makeshift lube to beat his meat. He watched his sleeping boyfriend as the sound of his groans meshed with the sound of skin moving against skin. He felt his orgasm blooming in his lower abdomen and then finally letting go, bursting white and glistening across Baekhyun’s hair. Chanyeol threw his head back on the couch, breath heavy, before he fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Um........... we trying at pet play here but it's subtle


End file.
